Sigrid and the deliveries
Sigrid and the deliveries One spring morning Sigrid, the supply ship, arrived at the supply shed, Shediac. “Mornin’ Sigrid,” said Shediac. “Lots of deliveries today.” “Where should I start?” asked Sigrid. “You can take this generator to Lilly.” The generater was loaded onto Sigrid and she set off for Willy’s Island. When she arrived the engineers were waiting for her. “It’s about time this arrived,” said a red truck. “It’s been difficult to work at night,” added Lilly. Sigrid wasn’t sure what to say, so she just blew her horn and floated back to Shediac. When she returned she fould mail sacks and packages. “The tugboats are all busy today, so you’ll be delivering the mail.” Sigrid got into place so the mail could be loaded. “Those letters need to go to the Harbour Master. Others must go to the Oil Refinery and the packages to the Cargo and Ship Dock.” Sigrid sailed away to the Harbour Master’s dock. She saw the black car waiting for her. “Thanks Sigrid,” said the Harbour Master, who grabbed the mail. “You’re welcome,” said Sigrid. At the Oil Refinery the manager, a tough looking orange truck looked impatient. “I need this mail delivered on time,” he grumbled as he pulled it out of the mail bag. As Sigrid left for the Cargo and Ship Yard, she began to feel upset. “It seems no one is grateful for my work,” she thought sadly. At the Cargo and Ship Yard the packages were unloaded. Clayton was near-by, just finishing unloading a ship. He saw Sigrid’s frown. “Wonderful day isn’t it?” he said as he rumbled over to her. “It was,” said Sigrid, “but not anymore.” “Why not?” “No one has thanked me for delivering their things, except the Harbour Master.” “Sigrid,” said Clayton in a gentle voice, “although they might not thank you or say how grateful they are, I bet they’re glad you delivered their things.” “Are you sure?” asked Sigrid. “Well, we cranes rarely get a ‘thank you’ from ships of all sorts,” said Clayton. “And I still feel that they’re grateful for being unloaded, so they can rest.” Clayton moved away along his track to look at other docks were ships floated. Sigrid decided to go to be refueled. At the fuel pumps, she thought about what Clayton had said. “I guess others are glad although they don’t say it,” thought Sigrid, still unsure about it. When she came back to Shediac, there was one last delivery for the day. “New tools are to go to the Repair Yard,” said Shediac. Sigrid was loaded and left. At the Repair yard Foduck was floating in place, waiting for his next patrol. He didn’t take much notice of Sigrid til he saw the cranes unload her. “We’ve been needing new parts,” said Foduck. Sigrid, who was curious to know if Foduck was grateful, looked at him. She was surprised to see a smile on his face. This made her smile. As she floated home that evening she thought about her day. “Clayton was right. Even if there’s no ‘thank you’ they are still glad for their deliveries. I guess it’s positive intent.” Category:Loco's TT stories: Season 1